


nobody puts baby in a corner

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Dancing, Galra!Keith, Lance is so smitten, M/M, Sexual Tension, it's modern setting but with aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suddenly Hunk appeared back by his side, handing a drink over to Lance. “Anything?”
    Lance shook his head. “Nah, nothing yet, I-”  And then he saw him. Lance McClain doesn't really believe in love at first sight, but as he watched this man sway back and forth on the dancefloor, he couldn't help but feel like it might be possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so everyone NEEDS to go and look at [THIS ART](http://rejected3.tumblr.com/post/151251858190/dance-au-%EF%BE%9F-fb) right here because that's how I wrote them to look and it's basically what urged me to write this! so go and send the artist some love! (and also because I watched Dirty Dancing the other day but yeah u get it :))
> 
> I loved writing this too omg, Galra!Keith in high heel boots is my fucking weaKNESS

“Lance, we’re ready to go, what’s the hold up?”

Lance turned away from his position in front of the mirror to shout back, “5 more minutes!”

“I’ve heard _that_ before,” he heard Hunk mutter.

It was true. Lance took great pride in his appearance, and so performing a little extra grooming before he left the house never hurt anyone. Except Hunk because he was always left waiting. And his girlfriend Shay who was over as well. Okay so maybe he _should_ hurry up a little bit.

He nodded once at his reflection before turning to leave, but not before picking up his trademark cap and putting it on with a grin.

“I’m still surprised those clothes haven’t fallen right off you, they’re so _old_ ,” Shay commented when Lance walked into their lounge room.

“I take good care of my stuff I’ll have you know.”

“Where did you get them again?” Hunk piped up from his place on the couch, head tilted slightly.

“This vintage clothes store on 10th – I’m telling you guys, I was born in the wrong century.” Lance scowled as he adjusted his hoodie’s strings to be even.

Time and time again Hunk and Shay had fallen victim to Lance’s speeches about the good old 21st century. Back then the fashion was simple, technology had just started to take flight and people still had to use their legs to push themselves around on skateboards. Truly, what a time to have been alive. Lance had even found a hat that had belonged to an Anime character from the 1990’s. It was wild.

“Why don’t you just accept that everyone wears lycra now? It’s actually pretty comfy,” Shay said as she did a little twirl.

“Ugh,” Lance grimaced, much preferring his baggy jumper and shorts.

“Alright, let’s go before the line at the club starts to get too big,” Hunk jumped up from the couch and grabbed Shay’s hand before storming out the door. Lance chuckled as he followed behind them.

Sure enough there was a line at the club when they finally arrived, but Lance figured it shouldn’t be more than 20 minutes before they were inside dancing away to their hearts content. Lance looked around at the other patrons waiting in line, trying to see if there was anyone worth making a move on.

He wasn’t picky or anything, but he did seem to have a type for confidence. Someone to give him a challenge, someone who could keep up with his moves on the dancefloor. Girl or guy or otherwise, it didn’t matter to him, and if they just happened to be gorgeous? Then bonus.

Hunk and Shay weren’t as much into dancing like he was, nor were they into the kind of dancing Lance preferred to display. They had watched an old ‘DVD’ one day of a film called ‘Dirty Dancing’, and Lance had immediately fallen in love with the style of movements they did. These days everyone sort of just, bobbed up and down or rutted against each other. Which was fine, but Lance preferred to take it slow, build the tension up to get it nice and steamy. Oh yeah.

“Lance, have you considered our offer to allow us to set you up?” Shay asked him then.

Lance’s eyes left the crowd as he turned to level his friends with a stare. “I don’t need to be set up; I’m perfectly fine with my life.”

“We didn’t say you _weren’t_ ,” Hunk chuckled, “But it’s just nice to go out with someone rather than always having these high expectations in a potential partner.”

“Guys I’m _fine_ ,” Lance insisted once more as they were finally let inside the club. As they walked further down the stairs the music grew louder, so Lance raised his voice a bit to shout out, “I have a good feeling about tonight,” he grinned.

Hunk and Shay both gave each other looks but said nothing else.

The club was seriously packed out tonight - lately it had been getting a lot of buzz online so more and more patrons had come to check it out. Everywhere you looked Lance could see different races and species, and he could admit it was one thing the 23rd century had done right by accepting passages to other worlds. After all, it’s how Hunk had met Shay.

Hunk and Shay both left him to go over to the bar to order drinks, and Lance continued his fruitless search to find tonight’s ‘The One’. No one had really stood out yet, but it was rather hard to see everyone through all of the bodies dancing about.

His feet had started subconsciously moving to the rhythm already, a nice up-beat tempo to start the night off with. He didn’t really keep up with today’s music all that much (after his discovery of his love for the 21st century he had collected up as much music from that time period as he could, mostly through watching old movies). The lights in here were a nice hazy blue and pink, illuminating the colours on everyone’s outfits.

Suddenly Hunk appeared back by his side, handing a drink over to Lance. “Anything?”

Lance shook his head. “Nah, nothing yet, I-”

And then he saw him.

Or rather, _someone_. He wasn’t sure of their gender yet. They were moving about gracefully in the centre of the dancefloor, skillful hips and delicate feet practically entrancing. Lance noticed the purple skin next, large cat ears flat against their head, tail swishing about as they swayed to the beat. And _holy hell_ , they had on a _crop-top_ and _high heel boots_.

Holy shit, Lance thinks he might be going into cardiac arrest.

He let out a quiet squeak, already drawn to this person, unable to tear his eyes away from the feather light movements they were displaying. Lance couldn’t help but notice many of the other bodies on the dancefloor try to grab their attention, dancing around them to try and get closer. But this person paid them no notice, ignoring the hands with ease that reached out to grab them.

“Holy shit,” Lance breathed.

“What?” Shay asked then when she appeared at his other side. She and Hunk both followed his gaze to the dancefloor, and Lance could practically _feel_ Shay’s eyes grow wide. “Whoa, a Galran?”

“You don’t see many of them here on Earth,” Hunk supplied.

“Guys, I’m not dead am I? I’m not dreaming right?” Lance couldn’t take his eyes off this Galran, they were so, _so_ beautiful.

Hunk belly laughed next to him. “Well? Go on, go and ask for a dance,” he gave Lance a little shove.

“But-” Lance stopped, frowning slightly. “It doesn’t look like they want to dance with anyone.”

It was still true, but just then a man had appeared behind the Galran, much larger and more intent then their other pursuers had been. Lance didn’t like the look of him, and his instincts confirmed it when the guy grabbed onto the Galran’s wrist and wouldn’t let go, even when the Galran struggled to get away.

“Why that jerk-” Lance had started moving before he could stop himself, pushing through body after body as he tried to get to this man who was _clearly_ stepping over boundaries here. He finally reached the centre of the room, moving his hands out to shove against the guy’s chest in a weak attempt to get him off.

“Hey, let go of them!” Lance bellowed over the music.

The man turned to him, eyes angry and clearly ready to fight back. “What’s it to you, guy? It’s none of your business,” he sneered.

Lance looked over to the Galran, noticing their face seemed rather indifferent to the entire ordeal. Lance frowned, thinking maybe he had read the situation wrong.

“I could crush a pip-squeak like you in a second flat. So back. Off.” The man continued taunting, and just as Lance was about to round on him again, the Galran finally spoke up.

“My brother and his guards are over there in that corner. I suggest you back away now before someone gets hurt,” the Galran said. But he hadn’t said it to Lance; instead he had directed it to the walking, talking asshole of a giant still gripping his wrist.

Lance watched the guy’s eyes look around to spot the Galran’s threat, and his eyes widened a little when he caught eye of something. “R-right, sorry, Your Highness, my apologies. I-I’ll - leave you to it,” and then he was gone.

Lance blinked. _What the hell?_

He turned to the Galran, about to ask them what just happened, but he was interrupted.

“Would you like to dance?”

Lance choked on his words, face heating up despite himself. “W-what, but you-”

“I like you,” the Galran said, reaching out to link his hand around Lance’s own. “You’ve got spunk.”

Lance wanted to laugh. Did anyone even _say_ spunk anymore? But he let himself be dragged forward, because there was _no way_ he was letting an opportunity like this go to waste. He felt like he was dreaming – surely he _must_ be.

“Who are you?” He practically whispered, hand already warm from the Galran’s touch.

“Keith,” the Galran said simply.

“Your name is Keith?” Lance never would have guessed that.

Instead of answering, the guy, _Keith_ , stepped away slightly and spun Lance around without a second’s notice. Their hands never let go, and suddenly Lance was pulled back in and Keith had pressed his body flush up against his, front to front and Lance felt his entire body heat up from the contact.

“You-” he swallowed, “You really know how to move.”

Keith smiled at him, and Lance felt his heart do a fucking _flip_ in his chest. _Ridiculous_. Keith brought both of his hands down to rest on Lance’s hips then, guiding Lance as he swayed their hips to the side and back. Lance thought he was going through some kind of religious experience, because this was insane – never did he think dancing could feel like _this_. It was everything he had been _dreaming_ of.

The purple fur that littered all over Keith’s body was incredibly soft, and Lance hesitated, looking up at Keith in a gesture to ask for permission to touch. Keith nodded, his eyes half-lidded, and Lance wasted no time in splaying his hands over Keith’s exposed stomach. It was soft there too, almost like velvet, and Lance couldn’t help it when his hands moved up his chest, fingers running over his barely-there abs.

Keith let out a sound of approval, a soft mewling purr that shot straight to Lance’s dick. _God_ , and with Keith still pressed up against him there was no way Keith wouldn’t feel Lance’s excitement. Luckily the Galran didn’t mind, moving in closer, and Lance felt something brush up against his leg.

He looked down to see Keith's bushy tail wrap itself around his leg, and Lance let out a shaky breath. He was in _way_ over his head. Without really thinking about it, he removed one hand from Keith’s chest and went to run his fingers over the fur of the tail, unable to help himself when it looked so darn _soft._

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the tails grip tightened around him, and Lance heard a soft moan escape Keith’s pretty lips. Lance felt his whole body grow hot, wanting to hear that sound again and again until he died of old age. And so he did, he kept stroking the tail and watching as Keith’s eyes closed shut, lips parted and a red tint spread over his cheeks. It was gorgeous against the purple of his skin, and Lance couldn’t get enough.

Lance dared to move in closer, feeling short little puffs of pleasure escape Keith’s lips and Lance couldn’t help but think _‘Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning’._

Just then Keith’s eyes shot open, stepping away from Lance and Lance couldn’t help but think _‘Shit shit I fucked up I fucked up-’_

“Can you lead?” Keith asked him.

Lance felt his body relax while he nodded quickly, heart beating fast as he reached out to take Keith’s left hand. He let himself smile, taking a deep breath as he spun Keith around on the spot, and Lance watched Keith do it with ease in his high heel boots, and he stopped the Galran in favour of grabbing his hip and moving in sharp circles.

He wasn’t sure if Keith even knew how to dance like this, but nothing had fazed Keith so far, so Lance kept at it, moving his feet between Keith’s until they fell into a rhythm. Keith arched himself back, the move exposing his beautiful neck, and Lance was so tempted to run his mouth over it right then. Lance looked up finally and noticed a large section of the dancefloor had cleared, and a slower song had begun to play now as well. He glanced back at Keith.

“'Your Highness?'” Lance remembered the other guy saying.

Keith smiled slyly, “It’s not every day I find someone to dance with.”

Lance bowed his head shyly, a shit-eating grin taking over his face. Keith’s right leg came up to graze over his, sharp and insistent, and Lance dipped back slightly so Keith leaned into him. Lance shot back up, circling around Keith and letting his hands wonder everywhere as the prince shifted back into him. Lance twisted Keith back around by his hips, and Keith did his own dance around Lance now, not touching him but still teasing.

They came face to face again, and Keith kicked his heels back up behind him as Lance moved their bodies right and left. They continued circling each other, legs brushing up against legs and Keith’s tail would occasionally swish between them. Lance could feel something inside him grow, like something being set alight, and his grip on Keith grew more hot, his nails digging into the royal’s flesh.

Keith seemed to like it, practically growling as he rounded on Lance and brought them chest to chest, the prince’s hot breath in his ear. “I think I’m going to keep you.” It sounded like a promise, and then Lance felt a warm tongue graze over his earlobe and he full on body shuddered.

He spun Keith away to try and get the upper hand again, breathing deep to get himself to calm down. But Keith was back in an instant, hand on his shoulder as they started to sway around in circles. Keith lifted one heel off the ground, and Lance immediately picked him up to spin him around. When he placed him back down Keith fell backwards into his arms, his leg sticking up high as he did, and Lance drew in a breath before lifting him up high and watched as Keith did a perfect backflip over his shoulder.

Whoa.

He spun sharply, latching on to Keith again and never wanting to let go.

“You’re amazing,” Lance got out, and he was treated with a blinding smile.

Keith’s arms found a home around Lance’s shoulders, and when Keith’s leg had raised up to wrap around his hip again, Lance held on to it as he moved backwards, the tip of Keith’s other heel sliding with ease across the dancefloor. They came to a stop and Keith did a pirouette around him, his fingers grazing over Lance’s ass as he did. Lance tried hard not to flush.

He also suddenly recognized the song that was playing throughout the club, the song that had played at the end of ‘Dirty Dancing’. It was nearing the end, but Lance didn’t think he was skilled enough to pull off that iconic move the male character had done with the woman, at least not in here, so instead he distanced himself from Keith and backed up a few steps.

He tried to mimic what he remembered the guy’s character had done, twisting his feet around and thrusting his hips back and forth, eyes focused squarely on Keith’s as he canted towards him. He reached Keith again, hands and hips locked, and Lance gave him one final smile before spinning him and then guiding Keith into a show-stopping dip that would go down in _history_.

They were both breathing hard when they finished, and Lance noticed that their faces were so, _so_ close. He wondered how he had failed to realise how enticing Keith’s bright yellow eyes shone, how serene his eyelashes were, how pink his gorgeous, thin lips looked.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance breathed.

Keith’s hand came up to run through Lance’s hair, gentle yet firm. Keith’s eyelids started to flutter closed and Lance felt his face moving in closer, so close he could smell his strong pheromones, feel Keith’s breath on his lips, and then –

“Keith!”

The voice drew them apart and Lance had about a million curse words run through his mind then. He brought Keith back up to a stand, Keith’s grip in his hair loosening slightly.

“It’s my brother, he says we need to leave,” Keith said, his ears falling flat against his head again in defeat.

 _‘What? No, no, no, no! No way, I don’t want this to end!’_ Lance screamed in his head, hoping maybe Keith might pick up on his sad expression. 

Keith looked up at him, eyes soft and voice quiet when he asked, “You never told me your name,”

“What if I don’t tell you, will you stay here forever?” Lance hated the begging he could hear in his voice. 

Keith gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, but my brother calls the shots. It’s not best if Galrans are seen for too long in public,” his tail came up to wrap around Lance’s leg again, and Lance hated how attached he was to the gesture already.

“Lance,” he said, and when Keith cocked his head slightly, he elaborated, “My name - it’s Lance.”

“Well then, Lance,” Keith smiled one last beautiful smile before moving in close to his ear, “Thank you for the dance,” he whispered before backing away from the dancefloor, out of his life and taking Lance’s heart right along with him.

Lance let out a shaky breath, feeling both inexplicably happy and completely broken at the same time. He left the dancefloor sulking, walking over to where Hunk and Shay were sitting down in a booth. Both of their stares were wide, and Hunk was the first to break the silence.

“Whoa Lance, that was _crazy_.”

“Yeah,” Shay was smiling big, “It’s like the whole room was just focused on you two. No one could take their eyes away,” she frowned then, “Why did you just let him go?”

“I didn’t _want_ to!” Lance threw his hands into the air, frustrated, “He had to leave, he’s a fucking Galra _royal_. Can you believe it?” he sighed as he slumped down next to Hunk.

"He's a _prince_? Oh, this is just like in that animated movie we watched once, you know the girl who had to leave at the stroke of midnight!" Shay started rambling on, much to Lance's dismay.

“Sorry buddy,” Hunk patted his back comfortingly, offering him a drink. Lance downed it in one go, heart hurting from just thinking about never being able to see Keith again. He brought his arms up to rest on the table and he buried his face in them, too upset to talk.

Suddenly Hunk was nudging him, and he tried batting his hand away. He was nudged again, and so Lance shot his head up to bite out, “ _What?_ ”

Hunk jerked his head in the direction he was looking, and Lance followed his gaze and then practically froze. Keith was back, and he was looking around for something in the crowds. Lance silently hoped Keith was looking for _him_ , and he felt his heart beat faster when Keith’s eyes locked on his across the room and the Galran’s face practically _beamed_.

Lance was moving out of the booth in an instant, almost tripping on his feet as he jogged over to him while Keith met him halfway. They stopped only a foot apart, and Lance’s fingers itched to touch him all over.

“You came back,” Lance said, and he wasn’t sure if he meant it as a question or not.

“I forgot to give you something,” Keith breathed out before closing the remaining inches between them and slanting his lips against Lance’s.

Lance sucked in a sharp breath, instinctively wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist to bring him flush against him. Keith purred into his mouth, skillful lips moving gracefully with his and Lance nearly saw stars when Keith’s tongue slipped past his lips with intent. Lance couldn’t resist running his hands through Keith’s soft, dark hair, trying to get impossibly closer; Keith’s lips were like a _drug_.

He couldn’t help but let out an embarrassing moan, his lips moving sensually against Keith’s like they _belonged_ there, and suddenly Keith broke away only to jump up and wrap his legs around Lance’s waist. Lance brought his hands down to grip the dip between Keith’s thighs and ass as he hoisted him up, and he couldn’t help but spin them around slightly while Keith laughed into his mouth.

Keith sucked on his bottom lip, and Lance could feel the prince’s claws trail lightly in his hair. He could also feel a nice little bulge rubbing up against him, and Lance was glad he wasn’t the _only_ one who was being seriously affected by this whole thing.

“I just _adore_ you,” Keith murmured when he pulled away, his hands now stroking Lance’s cheeks softly.

“I…” Lance said, his grip tightening on Keith, “I don’t want to let you go.”

Keith smiled, “Do you have a phone on you?”

“Yeah, left pocket.”

Keith reached down to pull it out from Lance’s pants before typing his number into it. He returned it back to where it was and removed his legs from around his waist. Lance hated the cold feeling it left behind, but he grew giddy from just the thought of now having Keith’s number in his phone.

“Call me,” Keith grinned, bringing Lance down for one more searing kiss.

He stepped away after 5 beautiful seconds and Lance hated to watch him go, but he saw some guards had returned to retrieve Keith, so he put all of his faith into the new number in his phone. Keith disappeared from sight, and Lance floated back to where Hunk and Shay still were like he was on cloud nine.

He sat down gingerly, looking between the two of them with wide eyes. “That just happened right? Like, I just made out with a _prince_ , a beautiful prince who wants to see me again - _that just happened_?” he basically screeched.

“Seems to be that way,” Shay said wistfully, resting her head in her hands.

“Oh my god,” Lance breathed, still unable to process it.

“I’m glad that we never set you up now,” Hunk laughed.

“He’s so amazing, I can’t believe it - and he _likes me_ ,” Lance choked. “Oh. My. God.”

He couldn’t help it, pulling out his phone to send Keith a text right away. Maybe it was too fast, but it just felt so natural, like they’d known each other their whole lives or something. He remembered one of the lyrics from that song and he thought it fit perfectly.

**_[10:38pm]_ ** _Thanks again for tonight, Your Highness. I had the time of my life. :-x_

His phone beeped back a minute later.

**_[10:39pm]_ ** _Same. I owe it all to you. Xo_

Lance couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he tried.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Galra!Keith in high heel boots and is also a Prince?? hell yeah hELL YEAH SOM EOGOODS HITT RIGH THEREE ✓✓✓
> 
> also I'm not really sure what this century uses in order to communicate with people so I just decided to keep mobiles cause it's easier I mean maybe they got smaller and better who knows?? and royals totes text okay??


End file.
